


Sunday Morning

by mrs_stampede



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, One Shot, oc child - Freeform, slight mention of ishihime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_stampede/pseuds/mrs_stampede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Valentine's day isn't how Ichigo expect but neither was Valentine's day, all thanks to a little visitor and a favor. Ichiruki one-shot with slight ishihime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

Content, Comfortable and warm. That's how Kurosaki Ichigo felt as he woke that morning.

But all too soon his peace was interrupted by small foot steps and the bedroom door being noisily opened. Then a small body was barreling towards his bed and his still peacefully sleeping wife. Acting quickly he jumped out of bed and snatched the brat by the back of his, Rukia gifted, bunny pajamas before he could jump on his wife.

"Ruuki Obasan!" The surprised two year old wined.

"Oi careful Taishi"

Taishi tried wiggling out the orange haired man's grasp."Bweey Ojisan, no" the little boy cried, desperately trying to reach the sleeping woman on the bed.

Ichigo knelt down and raised the struggling toddler up to meet his gaze. He was meet with teary eyes, trembling lips with one hand stretched out towards Rukia with tiny little fingers clenching and unclenching. Taishi's little face started to scrunch up. "Oi wait don't" Ichigo panicked. "Eh why don't we surprise your obasan with some breakfast, we can make an omelet, how does that sound?"

The boys face lit up. He then proceeded to wiggle and escape his uncles hold and made a run to the kitchen while not so quietly repeating "ahh-mmm-let" as he went.

Ichigo sighed, he really did know why he had agreed to watch the kid, and on valentines no less."Damn Uryu and his idea of taking Orihime to the spa for the weekend"

He had really been looking forward to spending the day with his tiny wife. Soon they'd be too busy to enjoy alone time together. Except he knew exactly why he had agreed and he had the proof on his abused shin.

He then turned back to his sleeping wife. Even after their little visitors display, she was dead to the world. Thought after chasing a two year old around all day yesterday who wouldn't be. His gaze then traveled down towards the other reason his midget was so tired and why they had taken on this little endeavor, Her five months pregnant belly peeking out from her under her top. His hand gently caressed the stretched skin, which he had found himself doing a lot lately, before seeking out his wife's face again. Moving some hair from her face, he placed a kiss on her forehead. He then made sure she was thoroughly covered in blankets before quickly making his way out of their bedroom and towards the kitchen, where surly Taishi was eagerly awaiting him. He made sure to cursed Uyru the whole way.

* * *

 

Ichigo stared at his wife from across the table with slight horror.

She was happily sharing her omelet with an extremely pleased Taishi, who had made his way onto his favorite aunt's lap. It wasn't that she was sharing her food with the two year old that had him horrified. It was what they were eating. They'd topped their omelet with none other than maple syrup, ham and strawberries.

He really shouldn't be surprised, ever since his wife had started getting craving he'd been asked to make some strange concoctions. Taishi on the other hand, had inherited his mother's "unique" taste in food. So he really shouldn't have been surprised.

"What?"

He'd been caught staring."You know if it weren't for the fact that Orihime's his mom I'd be worried you were gonna poison the kid"

She raised an eyebrow at him."Well it's your son that's making me crave these foods, so its hardly my fault."

"Touché" of course she'd turn it on him and blame him.

She shook her head, smiled then continued to enjoy her omelet.

As he watched her share her meal with Taishi, he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. Couldn't help himself from thinking that soon It'd be his little boy sitting on her lap.

He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ichiruki fanfiction. I adore this ship and really wanted to contribute something to the fandom. Sorry about any mistakes I tried my hardest but I suck at writing.
> 
> If you'd like leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it.
> 
> NO, I don't own Bleach things would be very different if I did.


End file.
